roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Armour
: "Mom never wears anything I buy her." : ― Tony Stark to Morgan Stark The Mark XLIX Armour, also known as the Rescue Armour, is Tony Stark's forty-ninth Iron Man suit and is commonly used by Pepper Potts. Designed by Stark, the armour bears a strong resemblance to the Iron Man Armour: Mark LXXXV. Potts used it during the Battle of Earth to fight Thanos' army alongside her husband, the Avengers and their allies. History After the suit was completed, Stark hid the suit in the garage at the Stark Residence. His and Potts' daughter, Morgan, later found it and played with the helmet, only to be discovered by Stark and have it taken back in the garage. Battle of Earth After the Reversal of the Decimation, the Masters of the Mystic Arts contacted Pepper Potts to join the Avengers in the final battle against Thanos. Potts then showed up to help fight Thanos and his forces using the armour. She fought side by side with Tony Stark in the first rush of the Avengers, displaying technology from her suit that was on par with all of the innovations utilised by Stark in his LXXXV armour. At another point in the battle, Potts was the one who alerted Doctor Strange to the deluge of water from the Hudson threatening to swamp the area where the Avengers were battling the forces of Thanos. Her warning gave Strange enough time to utilise a powerful enchantment to prevent the water from flooding the armies as they faced each other. She was one of several heroes who attempted to get Spider-Man to Luis' Van in order to send the Infinity Stones back into the past. After Spider-Man handed off the Nano Gauntlet to Captain Marvel. Potts joined Scarlet Witch, Mantis, Valkyrie, Okoye, Shuri, Wasp, Gamoraand Nebula in a skirmish with forces led by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. Her blasts brought down a Leviathan and later along with Shuri as well as Wasp, briefly dispelled Thanos back with their combined energy blasts. At the end, when Stark sacrificed his life to eliminate Thanos and his army, Potts was present along with Spider-Man, War Machine, Captain America and Thor to witness Stark's last moments, encouraging him to rest and assuring him that they would be fine. Capabilities The Rescue Armour is integrated with high tech weapons and fire power. The design is quite feminine and the colour scheme consists of blue, purple and grey, very different from Tony Stark's default colour scheme. * Advanced Technology: Unlike Stark's armour, Potts' is not nanotech. It is, however, still extremely robust and advanced. ** HUD: Like Stark's armours, the suit contains a heads up display within the helmet to allow Potts to analyse the environment. She can utilise the display for targeting assistance. ** Enhanced Durability: Potts' suit of armour is extremely durable as it was able to survive the chaos within the Battle of Earth. ** Enhanced Strength: The armour also increases Potts' strength to the point where she was able to fend off several of Thanos' footsoldiers during the climatic battle. While not confirmed, it can be assumed that her strength levels with the armour are on par with that of the Mark LXXXV. ** Repulsors: The suit contains repulsors allowing Potts to unleash powerful blasts of energy from her hands at an intensity similar to that of the Mark L and Mark LXXXV armours used by Iron Man. Like the Iron Man armours, the repulsors in her suit also grant Potts the ability to fly. ** Unibeam: The suit can send out an extraordinary blast of energy from its chest, similar to Tony's previous armours. Category:Items Category:Iron Man Armours